


You're mine...

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Master/Slave, demonmercy, zombie76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: When he still breathed he never would have felt drawn to a monster, not like this.





	You're mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing I found and tried to finish up...

“It was me that pulled you from your grave, just as it is _I_ that you shall serve.” The demon stared down at him, a satisfied smirk gracing her small face. It was obvious she was pleased with herself, though he wasn't quite certain why. Perhaps it was because she now had him, had a servant to carry out her dark plans, whatever they may have been.

He knew that he should feel some sort of indigent irritation or anger perhaps, at her smug words and intentions. He should want to rebel, to fight against her. He knew distantly that while his heart had still beat he was no one’s servant, and he certainly never would have associated with one such as her. Still… he felt a cold numbness where the anger should have been. 

It was as if when he had risen a thick fog clouded his mind, keeping his thoughts docile and slow. Trying to think of his human life was becoming increasingly difficult by the second, and he felt that soon he would loose the memory of it altogether. Her though, she was something his addled mind could focus on.

She was a monster, he knew, but beautiful despite it. Shining purple eyes regarded him from a small, elfin face that was framed with inky black hair. Thick horns curled from her head, painful and foreign looking. Orange red wings protruded from her back, and a thin tail was swishing from beneath her skirts. He found her… enchanting. 

He knew he should be repulsed, disturbed, but all he could focus on was her. All he could see, could _feel_ was her and what she desired from him. Her smirk seemed to grow wider, revealing sharp, wicked teeth.

“There now,” she murmured, coming forward and caressing his dead skin. Her eyes glowed brighter, the glow of them becoming his whole world. “I knew you’d come to see it my way.”


End file.
